12 Października 2008
TVP 1 05:10 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 36, Natępstwa; serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 05:50 Czasy, w których przyszło nam żyć - odc. 3; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 06:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 07:00 Kod tajemnicy fatimskiej; film dokumentalny 08:00 Domisie - Domisiowy detektyw; program dla dzieci 08:25 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Wielki wyścig Kaczora Donalda, odc. 4; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:20 Młoda godzina - Hannah Montana - Znowu namieszałam, odc. 5 (Oops! I Meddled Again) - txt str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 09:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 11:30 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:35 Tydzień 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 VIII Dzień Papieski w Jedynce 13:15 Świry - odc. 1 (Psych, ep. 1, Pilot); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 14:30 VIII Dzień Papieski w Jedynce 14:40 Winnetou - I - Złoto Apaczów (Winnetou, Teil 1 - Apache Gold); serial przygodowy kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Włochy, Niemcy (1963) 16:20 VIII Dzień Papieski w Jedynce 16:25 Aliya Daha! czyli słoniu idź!; reportaż 16:45 VIII Dzień Papieski w Jedynce 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Ja bym z takim papieżem nie wytrzymał... 17:55 300 % normy - rozwiązanie konkursu /5/ 18:05 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne 47; teleturniej 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Cud głosiki, odc. 18; serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Zostań z nami - transmisja koncertu z okazji Dnia Papieskiego sprzed kościoła Św. Anny w Warszawie; widowisko 21:25 Księżyc i Valentino (Moonlight and Valentino) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1995) 23:15 Uczta kinomana - Życie za życie (The Life of David Gale); dramat kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2003) 01:35 Kolekcja kinomana - Psychoza 2 (Psycho 2); thriller kraj prod.USA (1983) 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:50 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 04:55 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 6/32 - Rozstania; serial 05:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 977 Zatrute produkty; telenowela TVP 05:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 978 Powrót męża; telenowela TVP 06:20 Ostoja - odc. 33 06:50 M jak miłość - odc. 606; serial TVP 07:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 150 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 151 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:45 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 08:50 Jan Paweł II, święty naszych czasów (Pope John Paul II a Saint of our Times) - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2007) 09:55 Doktorologia stosowana - Hematologia - odc. 6 - txt str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:20 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 10:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Tabu - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 11:00 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - Mołdawia winem płynąca (16); magazyn kulinarny 11:30 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 11:35 Gwiazdy w południe - Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven); western kraj prod.USA (1960) 13:45 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1561 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 979 Problemy z maturzystką; telenowela TVP 15:05 Mini Szansa - Szymon Wydra i zespół Carpe Diem 16:00 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 341 Spóźniony maturzysta; serial TVP 17:10 Brzydula Betty - odc. 28; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:55 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:00 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (19); teleturniej 20:05 Czas honoru - odc. 6 Pawiak - txt str.777; serial TVP 20:55 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 21:00 Karol - papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - odc. 1/3 (Karol, un Papa rimosto uomo) - txt str.777 52'; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 22:05 Karol - papież, który pozostał człowiekiem - odc. 2/3 - txt str.777 52'; serial kraj prod.Włochy (2005) 23:00 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 23:20 51. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Muzyki Współczesnej "Warszawska Jesień" - Sond'ar - te Electric Ensemble (cz. 1) 00:05 EUROexpress; magazyn 00:15 Jan Paweł II. Nigdy nie zapomnę... 00:30 Panorama 00:45 Podróże Olgi T.; film dokumentalny 01:30 Niebo w ogniu (Heaven's burning); film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1997) 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 06:46 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:42 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności flesz, pogoda 07.50 Nie tylko dla pobożnych 08.00 Śląski koncert życzeń 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08.45 Śląska lista przebojów 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:51 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:04 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:31 Koronacja (The Coronation); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:24 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 13:36 Bliski znajomy; STEREO 14:00 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:50 Stadion INFO - .; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:01 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 W poszukiwaniu drogi 17:15 Polonia Semper Invicta; STEREO 17:32 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Pogoda 18.30 Sport 18.45 Retransmisje sportowe 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; 217 wydanie cyklicznego politycznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na żywo z udziałem młodzieży 220 wydanie cyklicznego widowiska publicystycznego emitowanego na zywo ze studia TVP w Krakowie. W programie spotkanie z ojcem Leonem Knabitem z okazji VII Dnia Papieskiego. 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Pogoda 21.55 Hat-trick - mag. sportowy 22.15 Sport 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:49 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:52 Koronacja (The Coronation); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 23:55 Bliski znajomy; STEREO 00:19 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:19 Pierwszy milion; magazyn; STEREO 01:45 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 02:11 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:28 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:32 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - rozrywka 06.15 Studio F1 - mag. sportowy 06.30 Grand Prix Japonii, formuła 1 08.30 Studio F1 - mag. sportowy 08.45 Jak oni śpiewają, show 11.15 Dinotopia II - film przyg., Wielka Brytania/Niemcy/USA 2002 13.05 Milioner w spodenkach - kom., USA 1994 14.45 I kto tu rządzi?, serial obycz., Polska 2008 15.15 Piotr Bałtroczyk na żywo, rozrywka 16.45 Strzał w 10 - teleturniej 17.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus, serial kom., Polska 2008 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Ranking Gwiazd, rozrywka 20.00 Skazany na śmierć 3, serial sens., USA 2007 21.00 CSI. Kryminalne zagadki Miami, serial sens., USA 2007 22.00 Studio Lotto 22.05 Kości 2, serial krym., USA 2006-2007 23.05 Gorzka prawda - thriller, USA 2001 01.15 Mag. sportowy - mag. sportowy 03.15 Zakazana kamera, rozrywka 05.00 TV market TVN 05.35 Uwaga! 05.55 Telesklep 08.00 Niania 7, serial kom., Polska 2008 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN 10.55 Kawa na ławę 11.45 Teraz albo nigdy! 2, serial obycz., Polska 2008 12.45 Tylko mnie kochaj - kom. romantyczna, Polska 2006 14.50 Mam talent - rozrywka 16.30 Co za tydzień 17.00 Superniania 3 - reality show 18.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.00 Taniec z gwiazdami 8, rozrywka 21.55 Teraz albo nigdy! 2, serial obycz., Polska 2008 22.55 Taniec z gwiazdami kulisy - rozrywka 23.35 Seks w wielkim mieście 2, serial kom., USA 1998-2004 00.10 Złoto pustyni - dramat wojenny, USA 1999 02.15 Uwaga! 02.35 Telesklep 02.55 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TV 4 5:35 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6:00 VIP - program kulturalny 6:30 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 7:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 7:30 cruZer-Sport:eX - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych, Polska 2008 8:00 Nieposkromiona Australia - odc. 13, serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 9:00 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - ciąg dalszy - odc. 2-ost., Kanada, USA 1987 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Bogaci i przegrani - odc. 6 USA 14:30 Zakochane gwiazdy - Tom i Katie - odc. 6, USA 2006 15:00 Program sportowy - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Istne Szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 19:00 Galileo - odc. 58 20:00 Włatcy móch - Chłopaki nie maczo - odc. 57, Polska 2008 20:30 Kocham kłopoty - komedia romantyczna, USA 1994 23:00 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 0:00 Miasto przemocy - dramat kryminalny, Włochy, Francja 1970 2:15 Skrzydła - odc. 17, serial komediowy, USA 1991-1992 2:45 Być jak ona - Sarah Jessica Parker - odc. 2, USA 2007 3:10 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 3:45 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 4:10 VIP - program kulturalny 4:35 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 4:50 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 05:50 Klan - odc. 1517; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Klan - odc. 1518; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Klan - odc. 1519; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Klan - odc. 1520; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Klan - odc. 1521; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 M jak miłość - odc. 587; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Miki Mol i Straszne Płaszczydło - odc. 1; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 11:30 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 958* - Żona emeryta w akcji; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Dom - odc. 5 Ponad 200 czwartków; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Generał holenderskich serc; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (41); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Wielka Polska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Mini Szansa - De Mono; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 588; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 100 - Zaczarowany dzwoneczek; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:08 Moje spotkania z Papieżem - Marek Skwarnicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Zostań z nami - transmisja koncertu z okazji Dnia Papieskiego sprzed kościoła Św. Anny w Warszawie; widowisko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Glina - odc. 14; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Szkoda gadać - odc. 40; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - ASECO Prokom Sopot; STEREO 23:50 Magazyn przechodnia - Czas; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 588; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 100 - Zaczarowany dzwoneczek; serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Glina - odc. 14; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:45 Zaproszenie - Wielka Polska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 958* - Żona emeryta w akcji; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Dom - odc. 5 Ponad 200 czwartków; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Generał holenderskich serc; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Rozmowy na temat... TVS 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Radio 10.00 Zamorskie Granie 10.25 Zamorskie Granie 11.00 Kościół w Metropolii 11.30 S2 śląsk 12.00 Na przełaj 12.30 Gotowanie po śląsku 13.00 A nom się to podobo 13.40 Kulturysta 14.00 KOCIA MUZYKA 14.25 Klaudiusz & co 15.05 Kiosk 15.35 Co w hałdzie piszczy 15.50 Tajemniczy śląsk 16.10 Kocham śląsk 16.50 Koncert życzeń 17.15 Silesia informacje 17.30 Gotowanie po śląsku 18.00 Niewolnica Izaura, serial fab. 18.30 Kulklok kulturalny 19.00 Wywiady księdza A. nowaka 19.30 Tygodniowy finał listy śląskich szlag. 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.05 Tygodniowy finał listy śląskich szlag. 21.00 Silesia Informacje 21.45 Kocham Śląsk 22.10 Tygodniowy finał listy śląskich szlag. 23.00 Silesia informacje TVT Rybnik 09.00 Niedziela po naszymu 10.20 Muzyka 12.00 Niedziela po naszymu 13.20 Muzyka 16.30 Niedziela po naszymu 17.50 Muzyka 20.00 Raport tygodnia 21.10 Muzyka 21.30 Niedziela po naszymu 22.50 Muzyka ČT4 Sport 05.00 HC SIavia Praha, Linkopinggs HC. Zaznam utkani Ligy mistruv hokeji 08.00 Slavne sportovni duely, dok. cykl 08.50 Olympijske Wu, Shu 10.25 TJ Cement Hranice, HCB OKD Karvina. Primy prenos utkani extraligy hazene mużu 12.10 Kvalifikace MS ve fotbalu 2010 Polsko, Ćesko. Zaznam utkani 14.25 Prague Open 2008. Ohlednuti za prubehem mezinarodniho zavodu vtanecm'ch sportech 15.05 Rallye Katalansko 15.30 Aguila Aerobica Fitness Cup 2008 16.50 TOI TOI Cup v cyklokrosu Louny 17.20 Finale Svetoveho poharu v moderni gymnastice Spanelsko 19.10 Jak preżit 19.25 Velka pardubicka steeplechase. Zaznam 118. roćniku nejteżśiho prekazkoveho dostihu na evropskem kontinentu 22.30 Dohrano. Hokej o vikendu 23.00 TJ Cement Hranice, HCB OKD Karvina. Zaznam utkani extraligy hazene mużu 00.40 Aguila Aerobica Fitness Cup 2008 02.00 Rallye Katalansko 02.20 Finale Svetoveho poharu v moderni gymnastice Spanelsko 04.10 TOI TOI Cup v cy klokrosu Louny 04.40 Golfżurnal TV Nova 05.10 Novashopping 05.25 Novashopping 06.00 Grand Prix Japonii, formuła 1 08.55 Tajemnice królestwa oceanu, serial dok. 09.30 Charleston, kom., Włochy 1977 11.45 Mały pitawal z wielkiego miasta, serial krym., Czechosłowacja 1982 12.55 Das Traumhotel, romans, Niemcy 2004 14.50 Blue Crush, dramat miłosny, USA/Niemcy 2002 17.00 Wiadomości popołudniowe 17.30 Niewiniątka albo wolność zabijania, talk show 18.00 Porady domowe 18.50 Obywatelskie judo, pr. public. 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Zakład ubezpieczeniowy „Szczęście" 4, serial obycz., Czechy 2008 21.20 Skorupki, pr. public. 21.50 Pan G.S., show 22.20 Zagubieni 4, serial przyg., USA 2007 23.15 Przez 24 godziny 4, serial sens., USA 2005 00.10 Oblicze strachu, film sens., USA 2003 01.55 Agenci NCIS, serial sens., USA 2003 02.40 Novashopping 03.10 Skorupki, pr. public. 04.00 Lenssen & Partners 4, serial krym., Niemcy 2003 04.20 Juana la virgen, telenowela, Wenezuela 2002 Prima 06.00 Party s kucharem 06.30 Flippera Lopaka, anim. serial 07.00 Winx Club, anim. fantasy serial 07.20 Sylvester a Tweety, anim. serial 07.35 Pratele, sitcom 08.00 Stalin, Vojensky diktator, doku mentami serial 09.15 Svet 2008 09.45 Dukaz na dosah, krym. serial 10.45 Hadej, kdoj sem! Zabavna show 11.50 Receptar prima napadu 13.00 Nedelni partie 14.05 Spioni jako my, Americka komedie 16.10 Krakatice, USA thriller 18.00 Jaksę stavi sen 18.55 Zpravy. Sport 19.30 Pratele, USA sitcom 19.55 Poćasi 20.00 Ber nebo neber. teleturniejni show 21.15 Pustit żilou, talk show 22.05 Spravedlnost, krimi serial 23.05 Mesto śflencu, USA thriller 01.20 Volejte Vestce 03.05 Zena v talaru, krym. serial 04.40 Nedelni partie Nejen s politiky a nejen o politice Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Katowice z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVT Rybnik z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT4 Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Prima z 2008 roku